El Monstruo bajo la cama
by kurenaix1
Summary: Una seria amenaza acecha a la familia conformada por Kuroko y Kagami, como padre responsable Taiga debe defenderlos ¿Podrá hacerlo? Kagami x Kuroko One Shot MPREG


**_ADVERTENCIA: MPREG a muchos no les gusta este género, abstenerse de leer._**

Era una tranquila noche, la pareja conformada por Kuroko y Kagami dormían plácidamente en su cama matrimonial, ambos habían tenido un agotador día de trabajo, Kuroko en el Kínder Garden donde era maestro y Kagami en la estación de bomberos. Al fin la pasividad de la noche, el descanso reparador que necesitaban sus cuerpos, ambos reposando plácidamente... nada era mejor que eso, pero como es clásico en una familia con niños pequeños ninguna noche era completamente normal

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Ayuya! ¡Hay un montro bajo ya cama! Oto-san Oto-chan ausilio!- de manera violenta Kuroko y Kagami se sobresaltaron mientras escuchaban como el pequeño Tetsuo entraba corriendo y empujaba la puerta estrepitosamente, esta chocó con la pared provocando un fuerte ruido que hizo que hasta Nigou comenzara a ladrar por el susto que le habían dado

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hora crees que es Tetsuo?! - Gritó Kagami a su infante hijo peliceleste mientras este se subía a la cama y se abrazaba a Tetsuya su "madre" fuertemente sollozando de forma desesperada este lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo

-Taiga, no ves que está asustado, deberías tener algo más de tacto con el niño todavía es muy pequeño para que le grites de esa manera, Shh... ya mi vida te aseguro que no hay nada malo mi amor-le daba cariños en la espalda amorosamente

-Tengo mello mello, mostro quere comer mi, ayuyame buaaaa- se aferraba fuertemente mientras hundía su carita en el pecho

-Los monstruos no existen amor, son invenciones de la gente

-Claro que no existen, ni los monstruos, ni los fantasmas, ni las brujas, ni nada de eso, ya estas grande Tetsuo yo a tu edad no le temía a esas cosas- Habló Kagami tratando de reponerse del susto que le había pegado su retoño

-Claro Taiga tu no crees en esas cosas, tu no temes a nada ¿Olvidaste lo de la prueba de valor cuando estábamos en Seirin?- preguntó burlón el peliceleste

-En ese tiempo yo era un alma joven , ya no tengo miedo de nada

-Me moddio me moddio la mano cuano buscaba mis chapatillas en el shuelo pada ir al maño- les mostró una pequeña marquita en su manita derecha

-Kagami ve a demostrarle a Tetsuo que no hay nada a que temer en su habitación, Mi vida de seguro te la apretaste durmiendo

-Kuroko ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas dormir con nosotros y ya? ¿Para que me voy a levantar? es tarde y estoy muy cómodo además hace frío

-Porque no quiero que se quede con la idea de que hay algo, no ves que si eso sucede querrá dormir en nuestra cama todas las noches y tú y yo jamás volveremos a estar solos y a tener privacidad, anda no seas un mal padre

Kuroko tenía mucha razón en eso, Se levantó de malas ganas cargando al pequeño en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos, casi se tropieza al pisar un charco de agua que estaba en medio del pasillo "¿Nigou? Tan grande y haciendo esas cosas" pensó...

Al entrar al cuarto se fijó que Jun su hijo mayor dormía sin enterarse de nada, al parecer no había escuchado el alboroto de su hermano menor, dejó a Tetsuo en el suelo

-¿Donde está el supuesto monstruo?

-Oto-san, allí debajo de ya cama esya- tenía mucho miedo, se quedó en la entrada de la habitación apoyado en el umbral de la puerta temblando con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos

-Te demostraré que no hay nada, para que me creas meteré la mano ¿vale?-estaba seguro que haciendo eso Tetsuo se convencería de que no había nada de que tener miedo

-¡No Oto-san, te va a comed ya mano el mostro!- chilló fuerte, su mente infantil imaginó una terrible escena

-Shh... Silencio no Grites vas a despertar a tu hermano

Kagami se arrodilló estiró la mano debajo de la cama y comenzó a palpar el suelo, de nuevo estaba mojado, pero ¿cómo? Nigou no cabía, estaba muy grande para poder hacer sus necesidades en ese lugar, con asco siguió tanteando hasta que sintió como algo lo mordía

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Sacó la mano Rápidamente, le ardía, miró uno de sus dedos y tenía una marca de pequeños dientes

-¿Que sucede Taiga? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? Vas a despertar a Jun y a los vecinos- Kuroko se fue a ver que sucedía encontró a su esposo tirado el suelo sosteniéndose la mano con un mueca de dolor

-¡Sii hay un monstruo Tetsuya atrás, atrás toma a los niños y salgan ya es muy tarde para mí me mordió

-AHHHHHH WAAAAAAAAA teno miello el montro nos va a comed

-Ya tranquilo mi vida-le acarició la cabeza a su criatura- Kagami Taiga no asustes a tu hijo con tus estupideces, de seguro te clavaste algo en el dedo luego te veré esa mano

Con tanto alboroto cómo era obvio Jun el niño mayor despertó algo atemorizado

-¿Qué Sucede? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- se restregó los ojos mientras intentaba focalizar la mirada

-Jun, quédate tranquilo, hay algo maligno bajo la cama, pero no te preocupes lo resolveremos, ¡Kuroko saca a los niños de aquí te dije!- gritó en tono alto lo que hizo que Tetsuo se alterará y comenzará a llorar de forma muy fuerte

-Ya basta Taiga Kagami no asustes a los niños, eres un adulto por Dios ¿cómo vas a pensar que hay algo así? ¿Qué edad tienes, tres años?- Le parecía increíble que su esposo el valeroso bombero que se enfrentaba a las más grandes catástrofes a diario estuviese temblando de miedo pensando en que una especie de "mutante" le había mordido el dedo, Kuroko se iba a agachar a mirar bajo la cama cuando escucho hablar a su hijito

-¿Para qué verás debajo de ahí? - Le preguntó Jun alterándose- no hay nada que ver, váyanse de mi cuarto, déjenme dormir

Kuroko se extraño de la reacción de su pequeño hijo y su instinto de "madre" le dijo que algo ocultaba

-Amor ¿qué es lo que tienes bajo la cama?

-Nada, nada, váyanse, tengo sueño

-Kuroko creo que deberían salir de acá esa cosa me mordió tal vez me transforme dentro de poco y...

-¡Taiga! Insisto ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¡Waaaaa ¡ Teno mello mamonós de aquí, Oto-chan corramos

-Déjenme aquí los defenderé váyanse, Tetsuya te amo cuida de mis hijos- le decía en pose melodramática a Kuroko, esté comenzaba a hartarle el ridículo que hacía su amorcito, claro que entendía el trauma que le tenía a las mordidas de todo tipo pero esto era mucho

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Salgan de Acá, ya soy grande necesito privacidad mi cuarto es mi espacio- su querido niño de casi cinco años le hablaba como si fuese ya una persona adulta, siempre había sido precoz y eso no le gustaba nada a Tetsuya

-Hijo, claro que es tu espacio, pero tal vez hay una rata ahí abajo debo revisar

-¿Una Rata? Kuroko me voy a morir, las ratas están llenas de infecciones

-Taiga si llegara a ser eso te llevaremos a la clínica y se acabó, por favor pará con tu mini drama... uff me cansé voy a tomar medidas- Con un rápido movimiento levantó la cama...

Lo que vio no era ningún monstruo, zombie ni mucho menos una rata, un pequeño cachorro de color blanco como la nieve se encontraba arrullado tiritando en un rincón, seguramente muerto de miedo por los gritos y los llantos de todos

-¿Junishi sabes algo de esto?- le preguntó al mayor de los niños, con tono calmado pero serio

-Si Oto-chan yo lo traje, en la tarde cuando Oto-san nos llevó a la cancha a jugar lo encontré, al parecer lo abandonaron, estaba en una caja detrás de un árbol, afuera hacía frío lo escondí bajo mi ropa para que oto-san no se diera cuenta y lo metí a mi habitación, no lo echen a la calle por favor, dejen que se quedé hasta que le consiga una casita- Rápidamente se levantó y tomó al diminuto perrito abrazándolo

Kuroko se enterneció al ver la actitud dulce y compasiva del chiquito, se sentía orgulloso, al parecen habían hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole a ser empático piadoso con todas las criaturas

-Claro, Jun puede quedarse, no tendría corazón de tirarlo a la calle, debiste haberme contado- se acercó a la pequeña criatura, era hermoso le recordó cuando hace ya tantos años él mismo había encontrado a Nigou quien ahora estaba muy mayor y apenas se paraba para comer y hacer sus necesidades

-Tetsuya ¿supongo que esa cosa no se va a quedar acá? Sabes que no me gustan los perros, es más hubiese preferido que fuese una rata o un zombie- Kagami se había alejado tanto que quedó fuera de la habitación a Nigou lo toleraba pero otro perro más en casa ¡ni de joda!

Tetsuo se acercó a acariciar al animalito, los dos hermanos parecían muy contentos y al parecer ignoraban olímpicamente a propósito a su padre

-Taiga, no voy a tirar a un pobre cachorro a la calle para que muera, ya te dije que deberías tratarte esa fobia tan tonta, ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando estás trabajando? ¿Acaso corres como nena cuando ves un perro?

-Cuando trabajo es distinto, se me olvida el miedo, pero convivir con esa bestia bajo el mismo techo NO, ni un millón de años lo aceptaré

-Taga tú debes ser bueno, el pedito se queda ¿entenido?-Fue la orden clara que dio su hijo menor, era igual a su Kuroko pensó, sin poder evitarlo sonrió con ternura al ver a tan pequeño ser "ordenándole"

-Escuchaste Kagami, somos tres contra uno, no tienes opciones, se queda a Nigou le alegrará tener compañía

-Nigou lo va a odiar, Tsk está bien jamás podre con ustedes

-¡EHHHH!- Celebraron los niños

Le armaron una camita junto a la del Husky de mayor edad, el cachorrito al que llamaron "Terror" porque eso era lo que había provocado en Tetsuo y Taiga se acomodó y se durmió al instante, así mismo Kuroko acostó a sus criaturas, al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran más de la 1:00 AM, suspiro cansado, todas sus noches eran así de agitadas y llenas de sorpresas debido a las ocurrencias de sus bebes, pero no se arrepentía de tener a esas cositas inquietas, amaba a su par de pequeños y a su miedoso pero sexy Tigre

Se acostó en su cama matrimonial tapándose con las cobijas siendo apresado al instante por el fuerte cuerpo de su esposo, se acurruco entre sus brazos dejando descansar al fin su pobre humanidad, mañana debían levantarse temprano

-Aun me duele el dedo, deberías hacerme cariño para que se me pase-le pidió con voz sensual el pelirrojo

-OH no Taiga olvídalo, nada de cariños, no vamos a terminar en lo mismo de siempre estoy cansado- esta vez el tigre se dio por vencido en seguida, no insistiría ya tendría tiempo de castigar a Kuroko por permitir que esa bola de maldad viviera en su hogar

Así fue como el terrible "monstruo de debajo de la cama" se convirtió en un miembro más de la familia aunque a Nigou y a Kagami no les gustó demasiado la idea.

**NOTA: las palabras mal escritas de se deben a que los personajes son de corta edad y no hablan bien**


End file.
